


Pansies are for Lover's thoughts.

by Beloved_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: WARNING THIS MAY NEVER BE COMPLETEThis is inspired by A Gift for Draco. I read it, and there’s a scene with Pansy that really showed me a different side of her, and I thought, what if Harry were to stumble upon Pansy like Colin did? So anywhere, here’s the child of that thought





	Pansies are for Lover's thoughts.

Hermione did something really strange after the war ended, in Harry’s humble opinion. She’d apparently fallen for one Draco Malfoy. He’d called her a mudblood, she’d punched him in the nose. But apparently that didn’t matter now that the war was done.

When asked about the git, her eyes would sharpen, expecting an attack, but she explained to both Harry and Ron that Malfoy knew who he was at the Manor, that he had gotten them out, and that his wand probably changed the tide of the war.

Now Harry was trying to be accepting, which was more than he could say for Ron, who had decided that him and Hermione were meant for each other back when they were in the woods, but honestly Harry didn’t think they were such a good match.

Malfoy’s two best friends were Pansy Parkinson, and Theo Nott. Nott wasn’t as close with Malfoy as he could be, he attempted to stay grey in the war, which Harry both appreciated, because it meant he wasn’t dark, and hated, because he wasn’t in the fight. Pansy though, her opinion could be detrimental to the relationship.

Hermione absolutely abhorred the girl, because she liked to gossip. Harry, well Harry was a little ticked at her for wanting to give him up to the dark lord, but not as much as Ron. If her name was so much as muttered Ron would go off. Harry didn’t think it was that bad, he knew that she wanted to save her hide, but it may have saved a lot of people to surrender, if the horcruxes hadn’t existed that is. And it’s not like he didn’t give himself up to die in the end, because he did, it just…sort of worked out.

And that was how he got roped into becoming friends with Parkinson, because Hermione couldn’t do it, and neither could Ron. So while Hermione and Draco went to Hogsmeade, and Ron was hanging out with Seamus and Dean in the common room Harry went to find Pansy.

Harry was not prepared for what he did find though. Pansy tended to hang out in an abandoned classroom on the third floor, he knew from “stalking” her on his map, I mean really he was just checking up on her. She was the most hated student in the school for wanting to give Harry up.

He wasn’t surprised to see her in her facorite hangout, but he was surprised to see Goyle in there as well. He hurried up to the room, because he knew from Hermione that Goyle realy wasn;t in his right mind anymore. When he got there he saw Goyle attempting to rape Parkinson, so he stunned the man.

“You alright Parkinson?” He asked as he kept his wand trained on Goyle and grabbed his wand.

“Yeah” Parkinson said shakily.

“Alright, come on then. We’ll bring him to the headmistress.” Harry said, it was still strange to call Professor McGonagall, Headmistress.

“What? No! We can’t do that!” Parkinson cried.

“We can and we will, should you not like to be involved in his expulsion I will bring him myself and ask for your identity to be kept confidential.” Harry said, he’d had to mellow a bit when Ron went off his rocker.

To his horror Parkinson started to cry, but she seemed to shakily nod her head. He quickly cast a notice me not on the girl before levitating Goyle’s large form and trumping to the Headmistress.


End file.
